Punishment
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Kau bisa berlari, tapi kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku/Tidak. Kuroko tidak mengharapkan orang itu kembali/Karena kau akan selalu mengingat hukuman dariku, selamanya. Tetsuya/Bagaimana pun caranya, Kuroko harus bisa menghindar dari orang itu. Warning Inside! RnR? Hope Minna Like it!


**Hiks...hiks...di tengah pengetikan fanfic lain, Suki malah dapet ide ini. Dan idenya jatuh di cerita Kuroko No Basket. Dan ini pertama kalinya Suki menulis di fandom Kuroko. Gomen, Suki bikin cerita lain padahal sibuk sama fanfic yang belum selesai. Tapi untungnya ini bukan multichap, tapi oneshot. Sekadar refreshing...hehehe. Oke, happy reading. Hope minna Like it! **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo (s), unsur pemaksaan, and anything!**

**Rated : T**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE AND I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

_Dari awal aku memang tahu, kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanmu. _

_Bahkan hanya sekedar menyentuhmu atau merasakan bibirmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa. _

_Yang selama ini bisa kulakukan hanyalah, _

_Melihatmu ketika berjalan…_

_Memandangmu ketika tersenyum…_

_Dan menatapmu ketika kau menatapnya…_

_Sayangnya, aku menyaksikan semua itu ketika kau bersamanya. Dengan orang yang mungkin kau cintai. _

_Tapi, lihatlah, tidak semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar sesuai keinginanmu._

_Aku bisa mengubahnya sesuai keinginanku. Semuanya. _

_Yang harus kulakukan hanya satu. _

_Yaitu membuat kau mencintaiku. _

_Dengan cara apa pun bahkan dengan paksaan. _

_Dan salah satunya dengan cara,_

_Hukuman. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**... Sukikawai-chan ...**

**"Punishment"**

**.**

* * *

"Kurokocchi!"

Kedua telinga pemuda itu berjengit ketika mendengar teriakan namanya yang bergema di sepanjang koridor kelas. Untung saja bel keluar suah berbunyi sehingga hanya ada mereka berdua di sepanjang koridor itu. Dan bisa ditebak lagi, orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan khas tadi siapa lagi jika buka Kise Ryouta.

"Kise-_kun_, kau tidak perlu berteriak untuk memanggil namaku. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu walaupun kau tidak berteriak," seperti biasa, pemuda berambut biru muda itu menyahut dengan datar. Ciri khas seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mengabaikan celotehan Kuroko dengan tawa pendek, sebelah tangan Kise terangkat lalu merangkul bahu laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Bermaksud agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kau akan latihan basket hari ini?" Tanya Kise berbasa-basi, sekadar formalitas agar suasana di antara mereka berdua tidak terlalu kaku. Mengingat kalau sebenarnya sifat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya begitu datar dan kurang ekspresi, ditambah minimnya hawa pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Kise senang akan hal itu. Ia senang karena Kuroko kini bisa selalu di sampingya. Ia senang karena Kuroko telah menjadi miliknya. Dan ia senang ketika Kuroko Tetsuya menyandang predikat sebagai kekasihnya. Untuk itu tak ada alasan bagi Kise untuk melepaskan laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya.

"_Un_!" Kuroko mengangguk singkat, dan lagi-lagi datar, "Aku kan tidak sama sepertimu, yang hanya datang latihan ketika pertandingan mulai dekat,"

"Hei…hei, Kurokocchi, sejak kapan sifatmu berubah seperti itu-ssu? Kenapa kau seolah-olah menyalahkanku?" Kise memberenggut sebal,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," balas Kuroko tidak mau kalah,

"Hmmm…atau…" Kise semakin menarik Kuroko yang berada di rangkulannya agar lebih dekat, lalu setelah itu ia membungkukan badannya dengan kepala menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Menatap langsung sepasang iris _sapphire_ Kuroko, "Kau ingin aku setiap hari datang untuk menemanimu? Merasa merindukanku ketika aku tidak ada?"

Oh! Dan satu hal lagi. Kise tidak bisa—atau tidak akan pernah bisa—melepaskan Kuroko ketika ia berhasil mengambil kartu As laki-laki itu. Ketika ia berhasil membuat rona merah di wajah datar Kuroko. Dan ketika Kuroko tidak bisa membalas perkataan manisnya. Seperti sekarang ini. _Gotcha!_ Kau kalah Kuroko Tetsuya, batin Kise dalam hati sambil tertawa.

Kali ini giliran Kuroko memberenggut sebal.

"Kurokocchi wajahmu lucu sekali," sahut Kise sambil tertawa, sedangkan yang merasa ditertawakan hanya diam dengan wajah datar meskipun kekesalan tercetak di kedua binar matanya. Mengambil kesempatan itu, secepat kilat Kise semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mengecup bibir Kuroko. Tidak memaksa juga tidak nafsu. Hanya ciuman singkat penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak perlu segan-segan mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku, Kurokocchi." Kise kembali menegakan tubuhnya, mengabaikan keterkejutan Kuroko karena ciuman mendadak tadi. "Bukankah orang yang saling mencintai memang harus saling merindukan?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perkataan sederahan Kise, namun begitu banyak makna di dalamnya.

"Oh, ya. Kau tahu Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko mendongak menatap Kise, penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Kise selanjutnya. Karena tak biasanya wajah Kise sesenang itu.

"Hari ini kudengar orang yang selama ini kita tunggu kedatangannya, akan datang," sahut Kise riang. Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang Kise maksud. Ia tidak merasa menunggu kedatangan orang lain.

"Untuk itu aku akan latihan agar bisa melihatnya. Semua anggota juga menantikannya-ssu, ya meskipun tidak dengan perintahnya…" Kise bergidik ketika mengucapkan kata perintah. Kerutan di kening Kuroko semakin dalam, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau tahu siapa itu-ssu?" Tanya Kise, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroko, ia melanjutkan sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ketua klub basket kita, Akashicchi!"

Dan saat itu juga perasaan tidak enak Kuroko terbukti benar. Kise bahkan tidak menyadari tubuh Kuroko yang mematung ketika tetap berada di rangkulannya. Kise tidak menyadari ketika kedua bola mata Kuroko membulat sempurna. Kise tidak menyadari ketika keringat dingin mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh Kuroko, sehingga membuat saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Bahkan jantungnya pun berdetak tidak teratur. Dunia seperti berhenti bergerak saat itu juga.

_Kau bisa berlari, tapi kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku…_

Tidak. Kuroko tidak mengharapkan orang itu kembali.

_Karena kau akan selalu mengingat hukuman dariku, selamanya. Tetsuya…_

Bagaimana pun caranya, Kuroko harus bisa menghindar dari orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Kuroko, Akashi memanggilmu untuk ke ruang ganti. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan secara pribadi denganmu,"_

_Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Midorima berkata seperti itu, "Membicarakan apa?" _

_ "Aku tidak tahu, nanodayo." Merasa tidak ada kepentingan lain, Midorima berlalu begitu saja melewati Kuroko. Sepasang alis Kuroko bertautan, Akashi memanggilnya secara pribadi? Untuk apa? Bingung menghabiskan rasa penasarannya, dengan malas Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Baru saja latihan 'spesial' yang diberikan Akashi tadi kepada 'anak-anaknya' selesai, tapi Kuroko masih harus menemui orang itu. Mungkinkah ia akan diberi latihan fisik agar bisa memasukkan bola pada ring? Oh, yang benar saja. _

_ Pintu bergeser pelan ketika Kuroko membukanya. Namun ia keheranan ketika mendapati ruangan itu kosong, tentu saja. Beberapa menit yang lalu Aomine dan Momoi sudah pulang duluan, lalu Murasakibara dengan tergesa-gesa harus segera pulang karena ingin membeli maiubo rasa baru, Midorima berlalu begitu saja setelah selesai menyampaikan pesan, dan Kise…sebenarnya laki-laki itu mengajaknya pulang bersama. Entah Kise sudah pulang atau mungkin menunggunya. _

_ "Oh, Tetsuya," _

_Kuroko sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar suara di belakangnya. Suara Akashi. Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah ketika Akashi masuk ke ruang ganti lalu menggeser pintu sampai tertutup. Kuroko menahan napas, perasaannya saja atau saat ini suasana di ruangan ganti terasa mencekam?_

_ "Ada apa memanggilku, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko langsung, entah mengapa ia ingin segara cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. _

_Tidak menjawab juga tidak merespon. Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, terlebih ketika ia melihat langkah Akashi semakin mendekat padanya. Lalu wajahnya, mengapa laki-laki itu menyeringai? _

_ "Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi, suaranya datar namun penuh dengan ketegasan. Entah apa yang merasukinya, semakin langkah Akashi mendekat, Kuroko melakukan langkah sebaliknya. Mengapa pribadi Akashi Seijurou saat ini begitu berbeda dari biasanya?_

_ "Aku marah…" sahut Akashi, membuat Kuroko kebingungan, "Aku kesal dan aku benar-benar tidak suka ketika melihat Daiki terus menempel padamu,"_

_ "Eh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Akashi-kun." _

_ "Untuk itu aku memanggiilmu. Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu?"_

_ Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar aneh dengan sikap Akashi hari ini. Dan saat yang sama pula, tanpa sadar Kuroko tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena punggungnya menyentuh loker. Kuroko berusaha mempertahankan agar wajahnya tetap datar, walaupun perasaan takut mulai menyerang dirinya. _

_ "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan segara pulang. Karena sepertinya Kise-kun menungguku di luar," _

_Mengambil langkah cepat, Kuroko mencoba melewati Akashi. Namun sayang, langkahnya kembali berhenti ketika lengannya dicekal lalu ditarik sehingga punggungnya kembali berhadapan dengan loker di belakangnya. Belum sempat Kuroko menyadari apa yang terjadi, suara 'BUUK' terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Sedangkan di sisi lain Kuroko merasa ada yang menahan sebelah bahunya. Mendapati Akashi tengah menahannya. Bertatapan langsung dengan kedua iris tajam Akashi. _

_ "Aku ingin sekali memberikanmu hukuman,"_

_ "Akashi—Hmmmfff!"_

_Kedua bola mata Kuroko membulat. Ia tidak bisa memprotes atau bahkan hanya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir Akashi. Menciumnya begitu dalam dengan penuh paksaan. Sadar akan posisinya, kedua tangan Kuroko bergerak liar mencoba mendorong bahu Akashi, meronta untuk dilepakan. Namun semakin Kuroko berontak, semakin liar pula ciuman yang diberikan Akashi. Sebelah tangan Akashi meraih punggung Kuroko agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menekan kepala Kuroko untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. _

_ "Hmmmff...hmmffhh…eng…"_

_Runtuh sudah. Pertahanannya runtuh oleh laki-laki di depannya. Terlebih ketika lidah Akashi mulai menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Meminta akses untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi. Kuroko merapatkan bibirnya, namun usahanya sia-sia ketika Akashi menarik rambutnya paksa sehingga tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka, walaupun sedikit. Tidak menghilangkan kesempatan, Akashi berhasil memasuki rongga mulut Kuroko. Menciumnya. Bertukar saliva. Sampai mereka kekurangan suplai oksigen. Menyadari Kuroko mulai lemah, dengan enggan Akashi melepas ciumannya. _

_Keduanya bernapas dengan terengah-engah, menarik oksigen sebanyak yang dibutuhkan. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika menatap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang begitu rapuh di depannya. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pelupuk matanya. _

_ "A—Aka…shi..kun, ke…napa…kau.." Kuroko tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lemah dan ia akan segara membentur lantai jika lengan Akashi tidak langsung menahan bobot tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Dan bibirnya mulai membengkak. _

_ "Sudah kukatan tadi, ini hukuman Tetsuya. Kau tahu kenapa aku memberimu hukuman?" _

_Belum cukup dengan ciuman di bibir, kini bibir Akashi pindah menuju leher Kuroko. Membuat pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengerang ketika dirasakannya rasa sakit yang menggigit lehernya, setelah itu dihisapnya. _

_ "Ah! Eng…" dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Kuroko kembali mencoba untuk mendorong Akashi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Kekuatan Akashi jauh lebih besar darinya. Setelah puas dengan leher jenjang Kuroko, barulah Akashi melepaskannya. Kali ini ia tidak memaksa lagi, kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang berada dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya begitu erat. _

_ "Itu karena kau terlalu dekat dengan Daiki. Aku tidak suka melihatnya," sahut Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko, "Aku akan selalu memberikanmu hukuman jika dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Hukuman ini tidak hanya berlaku untuk Daiki, tapi untuk semuanya. Atshusi, Shintarou, Satsuki, bahkan Ryouta yang selalu memelukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."_

_ Ini aneh. Kuroko merasa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Pikirannya kosong. Dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dalam benaknya, namun satu hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran. Mengapa Akashi begitu posesif terhdapanya?_

_ Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko, Akashi menjawab, "Karena kau milikku. Tetsuya,"_

_Sejak kejadian itu, hari-hari Kuroko selalu dipenuhi dengan 'hukuman' yang diberikan Akashi. Ini terjadi gara-gara Kuroko tidak bisa menghindar ketika Kise yang selalu memeluknya, Aomine yang selalu mengusap kepalanya karena kebiasaannya menjadi partner, Murasakibara yang selalu memberikannya snack, dan hal lainnya sehingga setiap hari, dengan terpaksa dan tanpa bisa ditolaknya, Kuroko selalu diberi 'hukuman' oleh Akashi. Tubuhnya mengalami luka-luka, di luar dan dalam. Membuat candu bagi Kuroko agar Akashi memeluknya sambil memberikan 'hukuman'. Kuroko tidak pernah bisa menolak, tidak bisa juga meminta bantuan. Bahkan pada anggota yang lain, Kuroko tidak bisa bercerita karena Akashi begitu mengancamnya. Terkadang tubuhnya selalu berkata yang sebaliknya dengan pikirannya. _

_Sifat posesif Akashi, sikap kasar dan pemaksaan Akashi padanya, tubuhnya yang mulai tidak terkontrol, semua itu disebabkan karena Akashi. Sehingga rasanya bermain basket pun seperti di neraka bagi Kuroko. _

_ Namun, ketika hari itu, tanpa diduganya, kata-kata yang diucapkan orang itu padanya, _

**_ Kau bisa berlari, tapi kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku…_**

******_Karena kau akan selalu mengingat hukuman dariku, selamanya. Tetsuya…_**

_Menjadi kata-kata yang Akashi ucapkan padanya. Karena setelah itu, Kuroko tidak menemukan Akashi dimana pun. Tanpa ucapan perpisahan, tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa meinggalkan jejak, Akashi menghilang dari kehidupannya. Yang Kuroko tahu, laki-laki berambut merah itu melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Tanpa tahu kapan akan kembali. _

_ Mungkin saat itu, Kuroko mulai bisa tenang. Ia bisa lepas dari cekalan Akashi. Ia tidak lagi dirantai dan dibelenggu oleh Akashi. Sehingga akhirnya, ia bebas. Tidak perlu lagi menerima hukuman dan kesakitan yang begitu dalam. _

_Namun terkadang, perkataan Akashi padanya ada benarnya juga. Ada saat dimana Kuroko bermimpi buruk tentang hukumannya, namun ada saat ketika tubuhnya berontak meminta 'hukuman'. Dan ada di saat hatinya merasa kosong dan sepi. _

_ Ia begitu tersiksa. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang, orang itu benar-benar kembali. Mimpi terburuknya. Neraka dalam dunianya. Dan rantai yang membelenggu kebebasannya. Setelah hampir 2 tahun menghilang, kini laki-laki itu kembali muncul di hadapannya. Wajah yang sama, ekspresi yang sama, tatapan yang sama, dan seringai yang sama.

"Kurokocchi! Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?"

Kuroko terlonjak begitu dirasakannya bahunya berguncang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu memfokuskan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Kise tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sekilas ia melirik orang yang berada di belakang Kise. Karena saat ini anggota Kiseki No Sedai ditambah Momoi tengah berkumpul di lapangan basket.

_Rambut merahnya…kedua mata heterochrome yang menatapnya tajam…lalu, seringai tipis dan mengerikan. Memiliki makna tersembunyi. _

_ Orang itu benar-benar dia._

"Oi, Tetsu! Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" kali ini Kuroko merasakan tangan hangat dan besar menyentuh keningnya. Aahh…bodoh, kenapa kau menyentuhnya Aomine Daiki? Tak tahukah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kuroko ketika kau menyentuhnya?

"Ah! Sepertinya Kurochin terlalu senang ketika mendangar Akachin kembali ya? Anak baik…" ditambah sebelah tangan Murasakibara hinggap di puncak kepalanya, lalu menepuknya lembut, "Nanti akan kubelikan maiubo yang banyak,"

"Kise, sepertinya kau harus membawa Kuroko ke ruang UKS dulu. Dia benar-benar terlihat pucat, nanodayo," ujar Midorima tiba-tiba, namun cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "Dan bukan berarti aku khawatir padanya, nanodayo,"

Kise melirik Kuroko sekilas, dahinya berkerut samar. Mangapa Kurokocchi-nya begitu terlihat pucat? Dan binar di kedua matanya, mengapa begitu ketakutan?

"Sepertinya begitu," sekali hentakan, Kise mengangkat tubuh Kuroko lalu membawanya dengan _bridal style_ sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Dan, astaga! Kise bisa mersakan kalau tubuh Kuroko gemetar.

"Kise-kun! Tunggu…aku bisa…"

"Jangan membantah, Kurokocchi," sela Kise tegas, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit," memastikan perkatannya, Kise mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Kuroko, "Suhu tubuhmu sedikit tinggi,"

"Hei! Kalau kau ingin bermesraan kenapa tidak di UKS saja, Kise cepat bawa Tetsu sebelum dia pingsan!" Aomine berseru kesal, sambil mendorong tubuh Kise untuk segara berjalan.

"Aku mengerti Aominecchi, bahkan tanpa kau beritahu." Sahut Kise asal.

Karena semuanya begitu fokus dan khawatir karena keadaan Kuroko, mereka tidak menaydari seringai aneh yang tercetak di wajah ketua mereka. Seringai khas seorang Akashi Seijurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kise-kun, sudah kukatan berapa kali aku tidak apa-apa!" Kuroko memberenggut sebal, berkali-kali ia meyakinkan Kise kalau ia bisa pulang, namun Kise selalu tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak, Kurokocchi! Sekali aku bilang tidak, tidak!" seru Kise kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. Ditatapnya dengan tajam sang objek yang tengah teruduk di atas tempat tidur ruang UKS. Berkali-kali ia menyuruhnya tidur, namun Kuroko tetap saja meminta untuk pulang. Menjengkelkan!

"Kise-kun…" sebelah tangan Kuroko terangkat dan menarik seragam Kise, wajahnya tertunduk. Ia sudah lelah. Begitu lelah. Yang diinginkan Kuroko saat ini cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi. Sebelum masa lalu terulang kembali. Dan sebelum ia kembali dihadiahi hukuman. "Aku hanya ingin pulang, aku mohon…" pinta Kuroko, lebih memohon.

Kise menghela napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya keras. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia sulit menerima kata 'tidak'. Entah mengapa, sudut hatinya merasa khawatir ketika melihat Kuroko seperti itu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tiak diketahui olehnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sekali lagi Kise membuang napas. Diusapnya pelan puncak kepala Kuroko, "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membawa barang-barangmu dulu. Ingat, tunggu di sini!"

Kuroko menghela napas lega lalu mengangguk. Membiarkan Kise pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di UKS. Akhirnya…sejenak ia bisa menghindar. Walaupun sejenak.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang berada di samping kanannya. Tatapannya menerawang, kosong. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya ketika ia tahu hidupnya kembali seperti masa lalu. Yang menjadi priotas utamanya adalah, menghindar dari Akashi Seijurou. Sampai sekarang, Kuroko tidak pernah menceritakan kelakuan laki-laki padanya pada anggota yang lainnya, termasuk kekasihnya Kise Ryouta. Entah mereka akan percaya atau tidak, Kuroko hanya takut jika laki-laki itu kembali masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Dan ketakutannya terjadi, laki-laki itu datang ketika ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kise.

Apakah kehidupannya akan sama seperti dulu? Atau, ia bisa meminta bantuan pada Kise? Sehingga Kise bisa melindunginya?

Lamunan Kuroko buyar ketika didengarnya suara pintu UKS kembali bergeser hingga terbuka. Awalnya ia berpkir itu Kise yang datang sambil membawa barang-barangnya lalu setelah itu mengajaknya pulang. Dan begitu dilihat, saat itu juga kedua bola mata Kuroko membelalak. Tubuhnya mematung. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Bumi seperti berhenti berputar. Bahkan suara detik jam pun tidak terdengar.

Itu bukan Kise, melainkan orang yang telah menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Tetsuya."

Tanpa sadar Kuroko meremas selimut yang dipakainya tadi ketika mendengar kembali suara orang itu. Terdengar pelan namun mengerikan. Penuh dengan penekanan.

Menyadari kalau orang itu Akashi Seijurou.

Tubuh Kuroko semakin mematung ketika Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, secara perlahan. Seperti menikmati raut ketakutan yang terlihat di wajah Kuroko, dinikmati setiap detik berjalan. Walaupun berusaha ditutupinya dengan raut datar.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko berujar lirih, tubuhnya menggigil. Bukan karena dingin, tapi ia merasa kalau hawa di sekitarnya mulai mencekam, "Kenapa kau—"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau ini adalah milikku, Tetsuya." Sela Akashi, langkahnya berhenti di depan Kuroko yang duduk di tempat tidur. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kau akan mencari perlindungan di balik punggung Ryouta ketika aku pergi. Kau takut padaku?"

_Sangat takut!_ Batin Kuroko miris. Tatapan mata Akashi seperti menyihir dirinya agar tidak bergerak. Memaksanya untuk merasakan ketakutan yang begitu dalam. Tuhan, katakan padanya kalau semua ini mimpi! Cepatlah datang Kise!

"Jangan—"

"Ssstt!" Akashi membungkukan badannya dan langsung menyimpan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kuroko. Senang akhirnya Kuroko bungkam, ia langsung meraih dagu Kuroko, memaksanya untuk mendongak dan menatapnya langsung, "Nah…hari ini hukuman apa yang pantas aku berikan padamu?"

**Ending bisa ditentukan oleh Reader**

* * *

**Huufft...*mukul-mukul kepala* harusnya cerita Sekakoi sih yang kelar, tapi malah ini. Abis awalnya mau dibuat KiKuro aja, tapi salahkan teman saya (sebut saja Pinaka-chan) yang akhir-akhir ini lagi suka sama AkaKuro *gomen pinaka-chan, bukan salah kamu kok* Hehehe...Semoga Minna suka dan tidak mengecewakan ya... *bungkuk-bungkuk* karena ini cerita kedua Oneshot Suki. Arigatou yang udah baca sampai akhir... (ada yang baca gak ya?#plak!)**

**And finally, **

**Suki tunggu review, kritik dan sarannya ya... ^^ Ja nee...**


End file.
